


under moonlit stars

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Peter Parker is Adorable, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starker, Starkercest, Young!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Tony comes home from college for Halloween, reuniting with his little brother Peter.*Tony is around 20 in this story, while Peter is around 15/16.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. One

Pulling into the leafy driveway on a crisp Friday afternoon, Tony parked up and rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment. A three hour drive was one thing, but a three drive while severely hungover was another entirely. Grabbing the small weekend bag on the passenger seat, he slowly got out of the car and ran a hand over his face. It had seemed like such a good idea to come home a day early, though he was struggling to remember exactly why that was. Every muscle ached as he headed into the house, the large foyer spread out before him, deserted. Tony couldn’t help but raise a smile at the various halloween decorations that had no doubt been the handiwork of Peter. 

For most of Tony’s childhood, Halloween wasn’t really a thing in the Stark household, but then when Peter got a little older he begged their parents to celebrate the occasion, and, because it was Peter asking, they did. Tony sometimes thought that if Peter asked for the house to be decorated with _entrails_ their parents would agree, they rarely refused the younger boy. He couldn’t blame them, Tony would give his brother the world on a silver platter if Peter so much as smiled at him.

As Tony was admiring a cauldron producing a deep purple smoke that he was sure Peter concocted, a small gasp sounded from the stairs, drawing his attention.

Peter stood motionless, one foot frozen on the descending step, mouth agape and one ear bud in hand. He looked as beautiful as he always did, with messy brown curls, bambi eyes and perfect pink lips. He was wearing dark ripped jeans and a blue hoodie that Tony was pretty sure had mysteriously disappeared from his _own_ wardrobe during his last visit, but either way he looked like a total vision. Tony dropped his bag to the ground, holding out his arms as Peter snapped into action, quickly discarding the gym bag draped across his slim body and rushing towards his brother. 

“Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Peter beamed as he flung himself into Tony’s arms, Tony resisting the urge to hike Peter up around his waist. 

“Well if you’re not happy to see me I can turn around and go right back.” Tony teased, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist and giving him a tight squeeze. 

“No, no,” Peter pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “I just thought you weren’t coming til tomorrow.”

“I figured an extra night at home couldn’t hurt.” Tony smiled, keeping his arms firmly around Peter’s waist, it had been too long since he’d been able to. 

“This is so great,” Peter’s smile could light up the entire house, a swell of pride rising in Tony’s chest. “I really missed you.” 

“I missed you too, princess.” Tony murmured, enjoying the pink tinge that coloured Peter’s cheeks.

“Anthony, what a lovely surprise.” Maria smiled, emerging from the dining room and into the hall. “Unfortunately the reunion will have to wait,” their mother came over to them as the boys moved apart, resting her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “you don’t want to be late for gymnastics, darling. Jarvis is bringing the car around.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, a small smile on his face as he went to pick up his discarded bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, we can catch up then.” He beamed a smile at Tony, saying a quick goodbye to their mother before heading out the door.

  
“So, where’s my dear patriarch?” Tony turned his attention back to Maria, folding his arms. “might as well get _that_ reunion out of the way.”

“He’s in the city today,” Maria gently linked her arm with Tony’s as he picked up his bag, leading him over to the stairs. “and no doubt he'll be very pleased when he learns that you decided to come home early.”

“Oh, jumping for joy I’m sure.” Tony muttered, trying not to roll his eyes _too_ hard. 

“Anthony,” Maria sighed softly, moving to stand in front of him, gently stroking his cheek. “in spite of what you may think, your father misses you dearly when you’re not here. Now, get unpacked and then come down for some tea, I want to hear all about that new project you were telling us about.”

Tony really wasn’t in the mood, wanting to unpack and lay in bed until Peter got home, maybe try and sleep off his hangover. But, with a small nod, he gave in, heading up the stairs and down the hall. Closing his bedroom door and leaning against it for a moment, he took a breath. He didn’t have much to unpack, just some clothes he’d hastily shoved into the bag this morning, ignoring Rhodey’s suggestion that he might want to _fold them first_. He’d found it very amusing as Tony stumbled around the room trying to find what he needed. 

Taking the bag over to his bed, he dropped it onto the blanket before opening it, slowly dragging out the sparse contents. Buried underneath was the one thing he actually wanted to bring, a black cat plushie with big green eyes and a little purple collar. Ever since his first year at MIT, every time Tony visited (far less often than he should) he’d bring home a little something for Peter, each one treasured by the younger boy. He left the cat on his pillow, deciding he’d wait until that night to give it to Peter, as was their tradition. After dragging out unpacking for as long as he could, Tony headed back downstairs, already counting down the minutes until Peter’s return. 

-

“So,” Tony sat back in his chair, pushing around the last of the salmon and asparagus on his plate, looking over at his parents. “what will you two up to tomorrow night? Trick or treating? Summoning a demon?” 

Across from him, Peter bit back a laugh, smiling down at his plate. 

“Just the usual Anthony, Governor’s Halloween Ball.” Howard didn’t look up from his evening newspaper, just turned the page and kept reading.

“What will you boys be doing?” Maria asked, taking a sip of wine as she looked between her sons.

“I think I'll probably just stay home,” Peter smiled, piquing Tony’s curiosity. “Ned has plans with Betty, and MJ is going to a protest.”

Tony had been thinking about going out, a couple of his high school friends would no doubt be having parties, and he’d thought Peter would have plans of his own. 

“I think I’ll stay home too,” Tony nodded, smiling over at Peter. “take it easy for a change.”

“You know the rule, no parties.” Howard reminded them, folding the newspaper and getting up from his chair. 

“Hear that Pete, we’ll just have to have a more low-key celebration.” Tony smirked over at his younger brother. 

-

“Are they closed?”

“ _Yes_ , they’re closed, come on.” 

“Okay, baby boy, here.” Tony smiled, sitting down beside Peter on the younger boy’s bed, placing the plushie into his open hands.

“Oh,” Peter’s eyes went wide as they fell on the gift in his hands, a smile growing wide on his face. “oh Tony I _love_ it, thank you.” The younger boy leaning over and wrapping his arms around his brother, Tony giving him a quick squeeze back. 

“So does it get a name?” Tony asked, sitting back against the pillows. 

“Hm..the only logical choice is Binx.” Peter smiled, getting up and going to place the cat beside his Mac. 

“Of course.” Tony grinned, resting his arms behind his head as he watched Peter grab his laptop from the armchair in the corner before coming back over to the bed, flopping down beside his brother. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Peter asked, opening the laptop and starting up Netflix. 

“You really needed to ask?” Tony raised an eyebrow, gently nudging the younger boy with his knee.

“It’s _polite_.” Peter gigged softy, scrolling through the various films. 

“That’s true,” Tony shifted slightly, moving to lay facing Peter and draping an arm across the younger boy’s waist, resting his head in his hand. “you’re my perfect, polite, sweet boy.” 

Peter looked up at him with a soft smile that made Tony want to kiss him so much it ached, his brown eyes filled with warmth. 

“Any suggestions?” Tony looked over to the laptop, gently stroking his fingers along Peter’s bare hip, the younger boy’s grey hoodie having ridden up slightly. 

“Oh, uh..” Peter cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the laptop. “ParaNorman?”

“Whatever you want, princess.” Tony smiled, Peter smiling softly to himself, a pink flush on his face.

“Could we get under the covers? I’m a little cold.” Peter asked, Tony nodding and getting up from the bed, watching as Peter moved the laptop and slid under the thick blanket, holding it up for his brother to climb in beside him. 

Moving the laptop beside him, Peter turned to lay his head on the pillow, Tony shifting closer and wrapping his arms round Peter’s waist, the younger boy’s hand coming to rest on top of Tony’s.

“Can you see the screen?” Peter asked, glancing back at his brother, pressing his back ever so slightly against Tony. 

“Perfectly.” Tony winked, settling down beside the younger boy and gently nuzzling his neck, Peter’s skin soft under his touch. 

Around an hour into the movie, Peter had grown quiet, his breathing evened out and his light stroking of Tony’s hand had stopped. Leaning forward slightly, Tony smiled as he found Peter asleep, a serene look on his face. Closing down the laptop and leaning over to move it onto the floor, Tony laid back and wrapped his arm back around Peter, the younger boy letting out a soft sigh, arching his back slightly against his brother as Tony gave him a soft kiss on his neck, settling in to sleep.

-

“Tony, get up, come on.”

“In a minute.” 

“ _No_ , now.”

Slowly opening his eyes, Tony found that the sudden weight that had been placed on him was Peter, the younger boy straddling Tony’s waist and looking down at him with an expectant gaze.

“Why now?” Tony asked, enjoying his brother’s position, resting his hands behind his head.

“Because it’s Halloween.” Peter sighed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And?” Tony raised an eyebrow, shifting his hips slightly just to see Peter lose his composure a little bit.

“And..Jarvis made pancakes, come _on_.”

“Alright,” Tony smiled, sitting up and gently stroking the younger boy’s cheek. “I’ll be down in a minute baby boy.” 

With that, Peter beamed, getting off Tony and the bed, blowing him a kiss before heading out of the room, leaving Tony to calm himself down, getting out of Peter’s bed and heading to his own room. After a quick shower, Tony threw on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, heading down to the kitchen.

“Ah, Good morning Anthony,” Jarvis nodded as Tony sat down at the island from Peter, who was merrily making his way through a stack of orange-coloured pancakes and chocolate sauce. A small speck of it lingered on the corner of the younger boy’s mouth, and Tony pushed down his desire to lick it off. “good to have you with us once again.”

“Morning, J.” Tony smiled, running a hand through his hair as he let out a yawn. He didn’t know exactly what time it was, but he knew it was definitely too early.

“Here we are.” Jarvis set a plate of pancakes down in front of Tony, as well as a cup of black coffee, Tony giving him a grateful nod. 

“If you’ll excuse me boys, I’m to take Mr. Stark into the city, enjoy your breakfast.” The butler announced, giving them a quick smile before heading out of the kitchen.

“I was thinking _we_ could go into town today,” Peter smiled, licking the speck of sauce off as Tony took a long drink of coffee. “you know, get some supplies for tonight.”

“Oh? What kind of supplies?” Tony smirked, taking a bite of his pancakes. Jarvis must have but actual orange in them, either way they were delicious. 

“Maybe just like..some candy, we don’t have much in the house. I want to do some shopping anyway, and since Jarvis is gonna be gone I need a ride.”

“So you’re just using me for the car, and here was me thinking we had something special.” Tony sighed dramatically, shaking his head as Peter giggled softly.

“Sorry, I thought you knew.” The younger boy smiled, squirting more sauce onto his pancakes.

“I suppose I could give you a ride, but you’ll owe me.” Tony grinned, reaching across the counter and grabbing the bottle of sauce.

“Deal.” Peter smiled.

-

It had been a very pleasant day, spending some quality time with his little brother. They often texted or called when Tony was at school, but it wasn’t the same. Tony had basked in the glow that was Peter, who floated around town talking about school, his friends, his various projects that he’d started. Tony loved it, he could listen to the younger boy talk for hours and never get tired of it. Peter’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Tony felt it a privilege just to be around him.

Returning home in the early evening, laden down with bags and enough candy to give an army diabetes, Peter took his purchases up to his room while Tony put away the candy and organized some into a large plastic bowl to be left outside the front door. He scribbled a quick sign on a piece of card and attached it to the bowl, taking it outside and placing it down, it was a very rare occurrence that he had a night alone with his brother, and the last thing he needed was some little brat interrupting them.

Later on, their parents descended into the foyer, decked out in their best formalwear. Tony used to wonder how a suit and a cocktail dress could be considered appropriate for a Halloween-themed event, until he realised that it was just an excuse for the elite to get together and drunkenly schmooze.

“We’ll be staying in the city tonight, so we’ll see you in the morning boys.” Maria gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, lightly squeezing Tony’s shoulder as she moved back from him.

“Behave yourselves, I don’t want a call from the fire department.” Howard gave Tony a stern look, which Tony felt was unearned. Last time wasn’t even that big a deal, and the fire was out before the fire department even got to the house. 

“Sir,” Jarvis came into the house, holding the door open. “we should be going.”

“Have fun.” Peter smiled, folding his hands behind his back as Tony draped an arm across his shoulder.

“Enjoy your night off, J.” Tony winked, the butler giving a tiny smile before following Howard and Maria out of the house.

“I’m just gonna get changed, will you choose a movie?” Peter smiled, turning to look up at his brother, tugging slightly at his sweater sleeves.

“Yeah, take your time.” Tony grinned, heading into the living room and getting things set up. He loaded Netflix on the TV before heading into the kitchen and filling a couple of bowls with candy, taking them back into the living room. Placing a couple of candles around the room (none near the drapes, he _had_ actually learned something) he quickly lit them before scrolling through Netflix and finding the perfect choice. 

“Wow, this looks great.” Peter beamed as he emerged in the living room dressed in a light pink hoodie and black leggings, black fluffy socks on his feet. 

“It’s Halloween, gotta go all out.” Tony shrugged, a smile on his face as he sat down on the couch, opening his arms.

“What movie did you choose?” Peter asked, taking a small handful of candy corn before sitting down beside his brother, draping his legs across Tony’s thighs.

“Well before I tell you,” Tony turned to the younger boy, putting on a serious face. “I should warn you that it’s pretty..scary. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Peter nodded, lightly scratching his neck. “yeah, sounds fine.”

“Alright, just thought you should know.” Tony grabbed the remote, placing his other hand over Peter’s leg before hitting play. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Peter’s expression went from apprehensive to confused to relieved.

“ _Tony_ ,” The younger boy sighed, lightly swatting his brother’s chest. “you’re such a shit.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Tony laughed, gently squeezing Peter’s leg as the opening credits of Hocus Pocus rolled onto the screen. “I’m sorry, princess.”

“You’re not funny.” Peter grumbled, popping a candy corn into his mouth and resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

-

“Read the fucking sign,” Tony groaned, grabbing the remote and hitting pause. “is that so difficult.”

“Don’t be such an old grouch,” Peter giggled, getting up from the couch. “they’re just kids.”

As Peter went to the front door for what Tony was sure was the fiftieth time, the older boy shifted back on the couch, running a hand over his face. Peter had been driving him crazy, snuggling up to him and looking over at him with those beautiful eyes and beaming smiles.

“Taken care of,” Peter smiled as he came back into the living room, sitting down beside Tony and immediately cuddling up to him. “they were like, five. They looked adorable, one of them was dressed up like Steve.”

“Now _that’s_ scary.” Tony nodded, leaning forward to grab a candy apple from the table, taking a bite before sitting back and grabbing the remote to resume the movie.

As he was finishing off his apple, Tony noticed Peter looking at him, before quickly averting his gaze back to the TV.

“Everything okay, Pete?” Tony asked, lightly dragging his fingers through his brother’s soft waves.

“You’re..” Peter turned back to him with a slight flush. “you’re chewing really loudly, it’s..distracting.” 

“Oh, my bad.” Tony slowly ate the last bite, tossing the stick onto the coffee table and wiping his hands. Peter had his bottom lip between his teeth, his gaze on Tony’s mouth before the older boy cleared his throat. 

“Didn’t mean to distract you.” Tony smiled, lightly dragging his fingers along the younger man’s neck. 

“That’s okay.” Peter murmured, slowly looking back to the TV, draping an arm across Tony’s waist. As the film progressed, a couple more knocks on the door sounded, Peter continuing to show great patience in the face of Tony's irritation. 

“You know what, turn the hall light off and take the bowl inside, I’m sick of them taking you away.” Tony muttered as he came back once more, climbing into Tony’s lap, the older boy wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist.

“I already did,” Peter giggled. “ _only_ because it was already empty.”

“Good, then I finally have you all to myself.” Tony grinned, lightly nuzzling Peter’s neck. Peter let out a very quiet moan, Tony smiling to himself as they continued the movie.

-

“Everything okay, baby boy?” Tony murmured against Peter’s neck, enjoying the younger boy squirming slightly in his lap. 

“Fine,” Peter nodded, scrolling through his phone. “thanks.” 

As soon as the movie had ended and they’d put on regular TV, Peter had become very..fidgety. At first Tony thought he was trying to get comfortable, until he realised that the one area Peter was so concerned with getting comfortable was Tony’s lap, wiggling his little ass around and pushing Tony towards the edge. 

“Just making sure.” Tony gently ran his hands up Peter’s hips, fingers slipping underneath the younger boy’s hoodie to run along the soft skin. He slowly moved his hands up, enjoying Peter’s contented sighs before gently tickling him.

“Stop,” Peter giggled, not looking up from his phone. “To- _ah_ , stop!”

Tony continued to tickle the younger boy, Peter tossing his phone aside and turning in Tony’s lap to try and grab his brother’s hands, giggling hysterically as Tony’s fingers swept over him.

“It’s not funny!” Peter groaned, another laugh escaping him as Tony grabbed his hands, pushing him back down on the couch and pinning Peter’s hands above his head.

“I don’t know, you seemed to find it pretty amusing.” Tony smirked, Peter still giggling softly beneath him, his hoodie risen up so his lithe stomach showed, the waistband of his leggings dipped low.

“I had no choice” Peter countered, a grin on his face. 

“Technicalities.” Tony rolled his eyes playfully, his gaze falling on Peter’s mouth, his pink lips parted softly. 

“Help me up?” Peter murmured after a moment of them smiling at each other, Tony letting go of one of Peter’s wrists and gently stroking his cheek.

“Of course princess.” Tony smiled, sitting up and gently pulling Peter forward, the younger boy landing in his lap. 

“So..I was thinking,” Peter smiled softly, shifting slightly so that he was facing Tony, his legs straddling his brother’s thighs. “maybe we could..”

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat, keeping his eyes focused on the boy in his lap. 

“I don’t know..watch another movie?” Peter asked, Tony’s heartbeat slowly coming back to a normal pace, giving the younger boy a small nod.

“Sure we can sweetheart, whatever you want.”

“Great,” Peter beamed, gently running his fingers along Tony’s neck. “but..I’m a little tired, could we maybe go upstairs and watch it in bed?”

The look on Peter’s face intrigued Tony, gently running his hands along Peter’s thighs before gripping them softly and standing up, Peter letting out a soft gasp. 

“‘Course we can baby boy.” 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter take their relationship to the next level.
> 
> I just want to stress that even though this is labelled as such, this IS Starkercest, and therefore if that's not your thing, please give this a miss. There's a million amazing fics out there you can read instead 👍
> 
> If, however, you're willing to read this then please do,and I hope you enjoy ❤️

“Comfortable?”

“Very.”

"Good, just checking." Tony smiled, lightly squeezing Peter’s shoulder. The younger boy was curled up beside Tony on the bed, his leg thrown over Tony’s. Peter’s laptop was resting on Tony’s lap, a movie Tony stopped paying attention to playing. 

“Mm.” Peter nodded, his eyes glued to the screen. Tony smirked to himself, resting his head in his hand.

"This is a good film, nice choice." The older boy smiled, watching as Peter frowned slightly.

“Yeah, I like it.” Peter sighed, leaning forward to turn the volume up. 

“You okay, princess?" Tony asked, his tone innocent as Peter rolled his eyes slightly. He’d been gently pushing the younger boy for about a half hour, Peter never snapping.

_ “Mmhm.” _

Tony kept his gaze on Peter as the film played, lightly stroking the younger boy’s shoulder for a while.

“This is great though, this film. Really good.” Tony smirked, biting his lip as Peter closed his eyes, taking a breath.

“Yeah,” Peter muttered. “you said that.”

“Oh did I? Well no harm saying it again.” Tony grinned as Peter ran a hand over his face, turning to look at his brother. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Peter groaned. “stop.”

“Stop what?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Interrupting the film, I can't..concentrate.” Peter insisted, looking up at Tony with sweet, imploring eyes.

“Sorry, baby.” Tony gently leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Peter’s forehead before leaning back, turning his attention to the screen. He could feel Peter’s gaze lingering on him for a moment before the younger boy settled back against Tony, draping his arm across his waist.

-

“Oh wow, didn't see that coming.” Tony yawned, lightly scratching his neck.

“ _ Tony _ ,” Peter snapped, looking over at his brother. "can you please just.. _ shut up _ ?"

“Make me.” Tony teased, smirking at the younger boy.

"I  _ will _ ." Peter's tone was adamant, his brow furrowing before quickly leaning in and pressing his lips against Tony's. 

Any trace of confidence in the younger boy's body quickly evaporated as he froze in his position. Gently, Tony kissed him back, slowly rubbing his hand across Peter's waist. After a moment, Peter placed his hand on Tony's neck, growing more confident in his movements. Tony pulled back, smiling as Peter let out a soft moan, leaning in again. 

“Hang on princess,” Tony smiled, leaning forward and closing down the laptop and placing it down beside the bed. Before he could properly sit back up Peter had crawled into his lap, straddling the older boy's waist 

“Easy, baby. We have all night.” Tony gently stroked Peter's cheek, resting his other hand on the younger boy's waist. 

“I know, I just..” Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and kissing the older boy again. 

Tony kept the pace of the kiss slow, enjoying Peter's soft whines and the younger boy squirming in his lap. Gripping Peter's hips tightly, Tony moved back slightly and trailed soft kisses down Peter's neck, slowly licking and nibbling the soft skin. 

“Mm..Tony.” Peter moaned softly, grounding his hips down against his brother, trying to wriggle free of Tony’s grip.

“You sure you wanna do this, princess?” Tony murmured against the younger man’s neck, moving his hands down to cup Peter’s ass, enjoying the soft gasp it elicited. 

“Yes, so much..I want..I want  _ you _ ..” Peter moaned, his breathing shallow.

“I want you too, baby. My perfect boy, so sweet for me.” Tony smiled, trailing his hands up to grip the bottom of Peter’s hoodie, slowly pulling it up and over the younger boy’s head, throwing it aside. “Lay down for me, princess.”

“No, I..I want to do something first.” Peter smiled softly, moving off Tony’s lap and kneeling beside him on the bed. 

“Pete, you don’t have to, it’s okay.” Tony murmured softly, gently reaching out and touching the younger boy’s arm.

“I  _ want _ to, please?” Peter asked, moving his hands to rest on the waistband on Tony’s sweatpants.

“If you want to stop just stop, okay?” Tony insisted, letting go of Peter’s arm.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, smiling as he gently tugged down Tony’s pants, shifting further down the bed before moving between Tony leg’s and freeing the older boy’s cock from his boxers.

“Again, Pete, if you don’t want to you don’t have t _ -oh, shit. _ ” Tony groaned softly as Peter gently licked along his tip, delicate hand gripping him around the base. Laying back against the pillows, Tony rested a hand on his forehead as Peter continued to softly lap at him, making little contented noises. 

“ _ Fuck _ , princess, so perfect.” Tony muttered as Peter swirled his tongue around the tip, licking a stripe down the shaft. The younger boy’s grip on him was soft, his hand gently squeezing and releasing as he wrapped his lips around the tip.

“ _ Jesus _ , baby, that’s it..” The older boy arched his hips slightly as Peter sucked him gently, moaning softly as he did. Tony’s breath grew shallow as Peter moved slowly, pulling back with a soft ‘pop’ and licking at the tip.

“Mm..can’t wait to have you inside me..” Peter murmured, Tony’s cock twitching. 

“You’re killing me, baby.” Tony groaned as Peter giggled softly, increasing his pace.

“I think about you every night you know,” Peter hummed softly as he pulled back, stroking his hand along Tony’s hard length. “I lie in bed and think about you touching me..stretching me open..fucking me  _ so good _ ..”

“Pete..” Tony ran a hand over his face, feeling a familiar fire burning in his stomach, ready to burn him. “fuck, baby..” 

“Sometimes I touch myself..imagine it’s you,” Peter smiled up at him, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. “it feels so good..but I want the real thing..”

“I.. _ ah _ ,” Tony arched into Peter’s touch, the younger boy speeding up slightly. “want to give it to you princess..”

“Then come on Tony..need you so bad..please..” Peter straddled the older boy’s thigh, grinding down on him softly.

“Pete..fuck..” Tony’s head tilted back as he felt himself let go, spilling over his stomach and Peter’s hand, the flames licking at him. His breathing shallow as he came down, looking over to Peter to find the younger boy licking at his hand, the sight burning itself into Tony’s mind.

Peter grabbed one of the pillows, laying it in the middle of the bed before laying on his front, arching his back slightly and batting his lashes at Tony.

“Please?”

“How could I refuse?” Tony smiled, sitting up and stroking Peter’s cheek before getting out of the bed, walking around to Peter and gently tugging down the younger boy’s leggings and admiring the sight in front of him, soft skin and long limbs. 

“I’ll be back in a minute princess, I just need to grab something.” Tony smiled, gently rubbing Peter’s leg.

“Top drawer, nightstand.” Peter rested his head in his arms, lifting his legs slightly and swaying them.

Tony raised an eyebrow, walking up the nightstand and opening said drawer, rooting around until he felt something smooth, pulling out a small purple bottle of lube, turning to Peter.

“I’ve only ever used it on myself,” The younger boy smiled, a pink tinge on his cheeks. “if you were..wondering.”

“No, it’s..it’s good to know.” Tony smiled, leaving the bottle down on the nightstand before slowly peeling off his t-shirt, enjoying the look on Peter’s face as he tossed it aside, slowly pushing down his sweatpants and grabbing the lube again before walking back down to the end of the bed.

He pushed down his boxers, stepping out of them before he climbed on the bed slowly, dropping the lube down beside Peter.

“Still sure about this, Pete?” He asked, settling one knee between Peter’s legs.

“Mm,” Peter nodded, turning to look at his brother. “I want this more than anything.”

“Good, just relax for me princess.” Tony smiled, grabbing the lube and popping it open before spreading some on his fingers, settling down behind Peter. 

“Tony..please..” Peter whined softly, pressing his back against the older boy as Tony slowly pressed his fingers against him, rubbing gently.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Tony gently kissed Peter’s neck as he eased one finger into the tight hole, Peter biting his lip and clenching slightly.

“Relax..there we go,” Tony murmured, peppering soft kisses along Peter’s neck as he slowly moved in and out, Peter closing his eyes and letting out soft noises. “you’re so tight, Pete, it’s perfect.”

“ _ Oh _ ..more..please..” Peter moaned softly, resting his head in his hands and pushing back against Tony’s touch as the older boy slowly eased in another finger, stretching open the tight hole.

“Feel good, Pete?” Tony grinned as he noticed the younger boy grinding slightly against the pillow.

“ _ Yes _ .. _ oh _ ..so good..” Peter nodded, moaning into his arms as Tony stretched him open, slowly scissoring his fingers. 

“Almost ready baby, just a little more.” Tony soothed, gently licking along Peter’s neck as he reached a hand down to softly stroke himself, aching to bury himself in Peter’s perfect body.

“Tony.. _ now _ ..not gonna last.. _ please _ ..” Peter turned back slightly, his eyes clouded with pleasure, pushing back against the older boy.

“Okay, princess.” Tony nodded, giving the younger boy a quick kiss before slowly easing his fingers out and lining himself up.

“Ready?”

“ _ Tony _ .” Peter whined, the older smirking softly as he gently pushed in. Peter gasped softly, biting his lip as he pressed back eagerly, rutting his hips against the pillow.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, slowly moving in and out, the sensation so different to anyone else he’d ever been with. “Pete, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Peter blushed softly, a smile on his lips as he turned to look at Tony, the older boy drawing him in for a slow kiss, his hand cupping Peter’s jaw.

“ _ Mm _ ..” Peter moaned into the kiss as Tony increased his pace, holding Peter in place as he continued to push into him.

“Spread your legs a little..there we go.” Tony gently rubbed Peter’s thigh as he kissed along the younger boy’s neck, leaving tiny bites, not deep enough to be visible. 

“Ah.. _ oh _ ..yes,  _ yes _ ..Tony..oh  _ god _ ..” Peter moaned lewdly as Tony hit his most sensitive spot, moving down slightly to bite the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Tony..please..gonna..oh..” Peter panted as Tony pushed into him harder, hitting his sweet spot. 

“It’s okay, princess,” Tony murmured, cupping Peter’s chin and tilting the younger boy's head back to look at him. “want to see what you look like when you come, bet it’s beautiful.”

“I.. _ ohh _ ..” Peter’s eyes rolled back, his body jerking slightly as Tony rode him through the wave, murmuring encouragement in his ear. 

After giving Peter a moment to calm down, his breathing evening out, Tony gently pulled out and laid down beside the younger boy, pulling him into his arms.

“Tony, I’m all.. _ sticky _ .” Peter giggled softly, draping an arm across the older boy’s waist, Tony pressing a soft kiss against Peter’s messy curls.

“Then I’ll just have to clean you off, won’t I?” Tony smirked, pulling back to look down at his brother, his face flushed, a beaming smile radiating joy.

“You don’t have to.” 

“Hey, it’s Halloween, and I want my treat.” Tony grinned, Peter’s giggles filling the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony making stupid jokes and irritating Peter will always be my thing 👌
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the thorough lack of plot, it was very fun to write 😄
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos/bookmarked/left a lovely comment, it really means a lot ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So, small thing, I don’t actually know if Peter would love Hocus Pocus, or even know what it is but I will reference and defend that movie with my whole heart. (Also, I’m 26, I don’t know what the hell teenagers like 🤦) 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this story, feel free to let me know ❤️


End file.
